


Manicure

by CAPSING



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It makes me feel pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manicure

 

By the fifth time he sees Deadpool without his gloves on, the question has been festering in his head for weeks, aching for the balm of an explanation.

"Why do you do that?" He asks, eyes locked on the square fingertips, each adorned with a fingernail painted neon-orange.

The words hang before Deadpool shrugs around them, looking down at the shifting bare skin of his hands.

"It makes me feel pretty."

 

_(Peter doesn't buy it.)_

 

 

The sixth time is a week after.

"How about some diversity?" He jokes when he sees the same flashy colour peeking beneath the torn fabric.

"It kept." Deadpool answers simply, and his blank eyes linger a moment longer on his hands.

 

( _It takes Peter four days to understand._ )

 

 

The ninth time, he finds Deadpool himself.

"I thought you were poor, Spidey. There's enough in here for a Nails Party." Deadpool comments lightly, but his grip on the present is so tight his knuckles are turning white.

"Sounds fun." Peter says. "How's your pedicure skills?"

"Only one way for you to find out."

 

( _That night, Peter feels pretty_.)

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE THE THOUGHT OF WADE'S FINGERNAILS BEING THE ONLY CONSISTENT THING ABOUT HIS BODY, THE ONLY THING THAT DOESN'T CHANGE, THE ONLY THING ABOUT HIS APPEARANCE HE CAN CONTROL AND MODIFY TO HIS LIKING, MAKES MY HEART ACHE. AND BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE 3,000 WORDS FOR EVERY PROMPT MY BRAIN GIVES ME.


End file.
